Rise of the brave tangled dragons- Jackunzel one shots
by Kazziiee
Summary: Basically the title c:
1. The snow globe

**"So, are you excited for our third year?" Rapunzel, third year Hufflepiff, asked her best friend, Merida, a red haired Scottish Gryffindor.**

"Yeah, of course." Merida replied, "But that Frost is gonna get it! How dare he tell people that i'm muggle born. I tell ye, this year Gryffindor are goin' ta win the quidditch cup. I don't care if Jack is seeker. This year I've got my game on."

Rapunzel laughed at her friend as she closed the door to their dorm room and changed into her uniform, Merida doing the same.

"This year is going to be a special year. I can just feel it." Rapunzel said, braiding her waist long hair into a beautiful blonde plait and flicking her wand in a few places to create flowers sticking through each braid.

"When are ye going to get yer hair cut? If I didn't know ye better I'd say you have a weird attachment to your hair." Merida stated, chuckling slightly.

"You wouldn't be far off." Rapunzel giggled along with her. "I suppose I'm just so used to having it long that I can't really imagine it being any shorter.

They both shot up as the bell rang. They looked at each other with a wide smile plastered on both of their faces.

"Hogsmeade!" They both cried in unison, grabbing their cloaks and running out of their room and into the courtyard.

"Okay everyone, welcome back. Everyone get arranged into your houses." North, their head teacher for that year, called out, showing everyone where each of the houses are to line up.

"Hey, Rapunzel!" Her friend, Toothiana, who was in the same house as her, greeted as Rapunzel waved goodbye to Merida.

"Hey, Ana. How were your holidays?" Rapunzel asked politely.

"Wonderful, thank you." The colourful haired girl replied. "How was yours?"

"You're welcome. And they were okay I guess, I'm glad to be back though."

An hour passed and everyone was visiting the stalls that were open. Rapunzel was standing in front of a shop called 'Magic decor'.

"Rapunzel, are you coming?" Merida called to her friend who was intently looking at magic snow globes that showed the thing you want most in front of an image that was placed inside the globe.

"I'll catch up." Rapunzel replied, waving her friend off.

The blonde sighed, still not being able to see anything in the globe apart from the image that was pre-set.

"What's up, Blondie?". Boys voice asked, causing her to jump slightly.

She looked towards the person who was wearing Slytherin uniform. His shirt was untucked and his tie was limply hanging, barely knotted properly. She recognised the boy as Jack Frost, the same boy that Merida had been complaining about merely hours before.

"Huh. Oh, hi Jack." She said turning back to the window. "Nothing, just looking."

"My dad got me one of those when I was younger." He said, walking beside her and looking through the window with her. "I saw myself here in fact." Jack explained, "What I wanted more than anything was to go to Hogwarts. Just like my father."

"Well, since that came true, what do you see now?" She inquired, not taking her eyes off of one particular snow globe.

He looked at the selection of snow globes and them at her. He stared for a moment and then looked back towards the shop.

"Um, winning the quidditch cup." He said hesitantly.

"But you've won it every year." She said, finally looking at him.

"Yeah... I suppose there's just nothing else I really want." He said, scratching the back of his neck. "What about you? What do you see?"

"Nothing." She replied sadly.

The girl who has everything... The girl who wants nothing.

"Come with me." He said, tugging at her cloak and pulling her into the shop. "Which one catches your eye?" He asked.

"Um, that one I suppose." She replied, pointing the a pink globe with a girl in a tower leaning down with long flowing blonde hair.

Jack picked it up and inspected it. "She looks like you." He stated, putting it on the counter.

"What are you doing?" She asked gently.

"You like this one, right?"

"Yeah but... I mean you don't have to buy it for me."

He paid the lady and passed it to Rapunzel. She gave him a warm smile.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

She then hugged him, catching him off guard.

"You're welcome." He chuckled slightly, hugging her back before pulling away.

"Rapunz- Hey!" Merida called as they walked out of the shop. "What're ye doing with Frost boy over here?" Merida scowled.

"Nothing, she was lost and I was helping her way. No harm being done frizz ball."

"Well, I can take it from here." She said, grabbing Rapunzel and dragging her away.

Rapunzel turned her head and waved at him whilst mouthing thank you. He replied to her with a smile before walking the opposite way and joining back up with his friends from Slytherin.

"Awh, that's cute." Merida stated, desiring to the globe that Rapunzel had placed on the window sill of their dorm room.

"Yeah, it is." Rapunzel said, taking her cloak off.

There was a knock at the door and Merida answered. She excused herself as she stepped outside to talk to her friend, Hiccup. Rapunzel turned back to the snow globe and gasped slightly seeing what the snow globe was showing.

Her and Jack.


	2. Terrible things Mayday parade song fic

**Jackunzel song fic- Terrible things by Mayday Parade**

/By the time I was your age/

/I'd give anything

/To fall in love truly was all I could think/

/Thats when I met your mother/

/the girl of my dreams/

/The most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen/

-17 years before-

I sighed as I continued walking through the park and sadly- through the people also. I sat down on a park bench next to an elderly lady who clearly didn't see me, I'd be surprised if she even knew she was on a park bench. After a while the lady stood up and left, leaving me to sit by myself and sigh once more.

I finally stood up, realising I was never going to get anywhere, no one would be stupid enough to believe in Jack Frost. I will always just be a story in a kids book. People will think I'm real for a short while, then they get go back to their lives, their boring, yet extremely real , lives. I could never do that. I could never have a kid, I could never be like everyone else.

I brushed my fingers through my hair and continued to walk down the park. A slim blonde girl was sitting in front of the fountain. She was wearing a pink tank top and a purple skirt. She had long blonde hair that was braided and ended just below her waist. I couldn't help but stare. She was completely beautiful and I couldn't not notice it. My breath hitched slightly as our eyes locked. She can't be looking at me. She can't even see me.

/She said/

/'Boy, can I tell you a wonderful thing?/

/I can't help but notice you're staring at me/

/I probably shouldn't say this but I really believe/

/I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me/

I swallowed the dryness that was in my mouth as her gaze never left mine. She stood from where she was perched on the fountain and began walking towards me. It's probably someone behind you. She can't see you. Why would she, out of everybody, believe in you? I wanted to turn my head to confirm my suspicion, but I literally could not turn my eyes away from the gorgeous specimen in front of me.

"Hello." She greeted me, smiling. "I just noticed you staring and thought I'd come say hi. I'm Rapunzel."

I didn't say anything. I stood there absolutely mesmerised. "A-are you talking to me?"

"Who else would I be talking to?" She asked sweetly.

"You see me?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"N-nothing. I'm Jack."

She smiled up at me.

"You seem like you've seen a ghost."

I straightened myself out and puffs out my chest slightly whilst putting on a grin.

"I'm sorry. You're just beautiful."

Rapunzel blushed but didn't stop smiling.

/Now most of the time/

/We'd had too much to drink/

/We'd laugh at the stars/

/And we'd share everything/

/Too young to notice/

/and too dumb to care/

/Love was a story that couldn't compare/

Her fingers traced my clothed chest and she giggled. I smiled as I took another sip of my beer. Rapunzel hadn't been a drinker before I met her, but we both loved the occasional drink now and again. She was more of a fancy wine drinker, where as I much preferred a bottle of beer or lager.

We were both laying on a blanket on the beach looking up at the stars. Rapunzel was resting on my chest whilst my arm was wrapped around her.

"I'm naming that one... Jack!" She stated, pointing up at the stars and giggling.

"You've already named four of them Jack." I reminded her, running circles on her thumb with my own.

"Well all the stars in the sky never amount to how special you are." She said, kissing the tip of my nose.

I smiled at her before turning to her.

"Do you ever want kids?" I asked her seriously.

She didn't seem phased by the question, we talked about our future all the time.

"Of course, some day."

I smiled once again, resting back down.

"Me too."

/I said/

/'Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?/

/I made you a present with paper and string'/

/Open with care now/

/I'm asking you please/

/You know that I love you/

/Will you marry me?/

Everything was perfect. The picnic was set up and I had packed everything I needed to make this the most special night ever. I placed the ring in my back pocket and grabbed the basket and my car keys. I walked up to mine and Rapunzel's room and knocked.

"You ready, beautiful?" I asked on the other side of the door.

She opened the door and smiled at me, giving me a quick peck. I looked her up and down and noticed what she was wearing. She was wearing a pink floral dress and a pair of e same coloured flats. She had a white cardigan on and her hair was left down in flowing curls that barely reached her hips.

I held her hand and led her to the car, opening her side and then my own. I placed the picnic basket on her lap and drove to our destination. Once we arrived, we both started unpacking the contents of the basket. I chose an isolated area so that Rapunzel didn't look crazy talking to thin air.

We had just finished putting down all of the items when Rapunzel was about to sit down.

"Wait! What's that?" I asked, pointing behind her.

She turned her head and swiftly grabbed the ring from my pocket and went down on one knee. When she turned her head back around, her eyebrows furrowed in a confused state, she quickly softened her expression to a surprised one.

"Raunzel. You're everything to me. You believed in me when I thought no one ever would. I had just gotten used to the idea of spending my whole life alone, but now I can't imagine a

life without you."

By the time I had finished that sentence, Rapunzel didn't let me continue, she just jumped name screaming 'yes'.

/She said/

/'Boy, can I tell you a terrible thing?/

/It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks'/

/Please don't be sad now/

/I really believe/

"Jack?" Rapunzel called once she entered the house.

I came from around the corner with our son, Jamie. I was about to give her a hug until I realised she was crying. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and gently told him to go to his room.

"Punz... What's wrong?" I asked, pulling her down onto the couch and pulling her into a hug.

"J-Jack. Oh, Jack! I-It's terrible." She was trembling and endless possibilities entered my mind.

"Punz, please tell me what's wrong."

"I went for my monthly mammogram."

I already knew where this was going.

"No! No. What? But last month it was fine how could anything have developed so quickly."

"I-I don't know, Jack!"

"Jack, we may only have a few weeks together. I-I'm going to die, Jack."

"No!" I stood up and screamed. "No, you're not going to die! Don't you ever fricking say that!"

Our son came out of his room to see what was going on but was soon sent back in by his mum. His dying mum. He was only 15. He couldn't lose his mum. He was only 15.

/Slow/

/So slow/

/I fell to the ground/

/On my knees/

It was the day of her funeral. The girl who made me mortal. I could write a long list, a long, never ending list on what to say, but I couldn't. Because I wanted to remember them as our secrets, no one elses.

"What can I say? She was my wife. She was a wonderful wife. I didn't ever think I'd fall in love. She proved me wrong. If you told me this day, seventeen years ago that I'd fall in love, I'd laugh in your face and tell you were wrong. There's so many things to say, but I'll leave it with just five words. I love you, Rapunzel Frost."

I couldn't contain it anymore, I fell to the floor, weeping and sobbing uncontrollably. My son came to my side to comfort me.

/So don't fall in love/

/Theres just too much to lose/

/ If given the choice then I'm begging you choose/

/To walk away/

/Walk away/

/Don't let her get you/

/I can't bare to see the same happen to you/

I didn't care who was watching, I had to tell Jamie. I couldn't let what happened to me ever happen to him.

"Jamie."

"Yes, dad."

"Dont ever fall in love, okay? You'll get your heart broken and I can't let that happen. You stay friends, you keep her beside you but don't ever let yourself become so weak to have your heartbroken. I fell in love with your mother and I can't change that. I don't regret it one bit, nor do I regret you. But I will if you make the same beautiful mistake I do. Now, son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things."


End file.
